Reconnecting Familial Bonds
by Kimchi Cake
Summary: AU Roxas's mother has lost custody of him, and he is now on his way to the bright and sunny Destiny Island to live with the testorone-filled part of his family.  WIP  Updates will be slow.


**So, this is a random idea that I came up with. I have not planned anything with this besides the whole divorce and family thing, and even that isn't completely thought out yet. I am not completely sure if I am going to go anywhere with this, so, wish me luck? ^.^**

_~~~~~X~~~~~_

The never-ending sunset in Twilight Town is what Roxas had always known. At times it had been annoying, but now that he was leaving, it was like a security blanket. A security blanket that was being forcefully ripped away with little to no care for what he wanted.

Roxas frowned at the injustice that took form in a battle for his custody, and this time the battle was won by his father. He sighed as the train rolled into the station, and looked at his friends and family.

His recently remarried mother, Aerith, was teary eyed as she hugged her son goodbye, kissing him on the forehead. His new stepfather, Sephiroth, spared him a glance and a smirk. '_Cheeky bastard_' Roxas thought as he scowled at the man. His eyes rested upon his friends, and he managed to put a small smile on his face. Olette, like his mother, had tears in her eyes as she hugged him, a soft, "I'll miss you," passed through her lips. Pence smiled slightly as he snapped a picture of Roxas, the flash making his retinas burn and his tear ducts water more. He looked at Pence in confusion, and a grin met his confused eyes.

"For memories," Pence clarified, his smile falling slightly, "since we aren't sure if we'll ever see you, again." Roxas nodded in understanding, all traces of a smile vanished from his face. They stood there in a heavy silence until a loud voice disrupted it.

"Hey! It's not like he's being sent to his death, we'll see him again! And Roxas, if you don't come to visit, I will go to that island and trash your house, got it?" Hayner declared as he stared Roxas in the eyes, a large grin stretched across his face. Roxas grinned back, "Got it. In fact, I encourage it."

A shrill whistle went off, and Roxas glared at the train. An arm slung around his shoulder and his head whipped around, finding Hayner's obnoxious grin.

"Don't you have a train to catch and a new island to corrupt, Roxas?" Sephiroth chuckled at Hayner's words, adding his own spin to them," Yes, Roxas, go off and corrupt Destiny Island, and when you come back, we can start a new conquest for world domination." Roxas smirked and replied," I would not want to control Destiny Island when we rule the world; I don't want to have to deal with those idiots any more than I already have to." Soft laughter filled the area as another whistle pierced the air.

"I guess I should get going, huh?" Roxas asked. Olette giggled and said," Yes, you should. Unless, of course, you want to miss the train." Roxas frowned, "Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen, now would I?" He sighed and said goodbye one last time before turning around and walking towards the train empty-handed, his luggage already at his new _home_.

He sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day as he got on the train and found a seat. Once he was situated, Roxas leaned his head against the cool window and watched his home disappear, the sky changing colors from faint pinks and oranges to a blinding white and blue.

'_This really sucks.'_

_~~~~~X~~~~~_

The train came to a lurching stop, and Roxas jerked awake- banging his head against the window with a loud thump. He grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, his fingers ruffling his blond spikes. He picked himself up from the uncomfortable, itchy, blue seat as the intercom beeped, a dull voice announcing that they had arrived at Destiny Island's train station.

Roxas drudged towards the train's door, ignoring the curious glances of the other passengers. When he got off the train, he followed the crowd of people heading towards the entrance of the station. Roxas let people push him along as he glanced around for hair similar to his own spiky style. His cerulean eyes traveled across the large mass of people several times before he spotted the unmistakable blonde hair of his two elder brothers. After glancing around them, Roxas also found a shorter person with brown spikes and a taller person with black hair kept in the same way as the other three.

There they were, his family. It didn't feel right calling them his family. He barely knew these people besides when they visited every once in a while, and he was pretty sure that they were told to be on there best behavior when they came to Twilight Town. Just like he was told to be polite whenever he visited Destiny Island, but now he wasn't visiting, so did he still have to act polite?

As Roxas got closer to the males, he found the answer to his own question. Yes, he _did_ have to act polite. They were all so much more muscular than him that he was finding it hard to believe that he was related to these walking steroid factories. Even the smallest one, the brunette, was almost twice his size.

'_They could probably kill me with their bare fucking hands if I piss them off! Okay, maybe I am exaggerating. I just have little to no muscle mass.'_

He was only a couple feet away from them now. They all could see them, and three of the four there were grinning at him.

"Roxas! I missed you!" the brunette yelled as he ran up to him and pulled Roxas into a hug, his arms wrapping around Roxas's smaller frame, crushing his own arms to his side. Roxas winced as he thought, '_Who am I kidding? These guys are all on steroids, especially if the smallest one is crushing me with just a hug.' _He forced a smile onto his face and replied," I missed you, too, Sora. Would you let me go now? I can't feel my arms, anymore."

Sore released him and stepped back, a sheepish smile on his face. The other three walked up to them, the shorter blonde swatting Sora on the back of his head.

"Be careful, Sora! Roxas is so small that you could probably kill him with just your hugs!" the taller, tattooed blonde said. Roxas scowled at his eldest brother, before crossing his arms and replying," What is that supposed to mean, Zell? Just because I'm not freakishly muscular doesn't mean that I'm weak!" The black haired man laughed and slapped Roxas on his back, making him stumble.

"He never said that you were weak, Roxas, he was just looking out for you. Sora's hugs even hurt me sometimes, and I am in SOLDIER! The fact that you are so small makes us worry that one day, Sora might make you explode because of his hug!" the man exclaimed. Roxas looked at the man and sighed, his father hadn't changed a bit.

"I don't understand why you think that Sora's hugs will kill me, Dad. They are just hugs," Roxas grumbled, shifting uncomfortably at the attention his small physique was receiving. The shorter blonde snorted before saying," Sora is double your size, Roxas, and he is a year younger than you. Compared to him, hell, compared to us, you have the body of a girl." Roxas growled at his brother,

"That's funny, Cloud, I don't remember having a vagina!" Sora looked at him with a funny look on his face.

"How could you forget if you have a vagina or not? If you had one, wouldn't you see it everyday?" His dad, Zell, and Cloud all snorted with laughter while Roxas sputtered before slapping a hand over his face. Sora just stared at his family in confusion before asking,

"What? Why are you guys laughing? I'm being serious!"

_~~~~~X~~~~~_

**What do you think? I don't really think the concept is original, but I decided to give it a try. Should I continue? **

**Reviews and criticism would be absolutely lovely, and please tell me if you notice any mistakes. **

_**Thank you for reading all the way through! -Hadrian Maverick Thorne**_


End file.
